Pirates of the Caribbean: Monkey Business
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: [oneshot] Jack gets confused for a monkey? [Hints of JackElizabeth and WillOc set after my fiction PotCSotS]


**Pirates of the Caribbean: Monkey Business**

_Written By: Debbie  
Idea By: Leeann_

It was oh, just so perfect when Illyana Beckett was told to look after her five year old little cousin Raquel… she hated having to show Raquel a good time because if she took her beautiful blue orbs off of the girl she would run away… and thinking this of course meant our brunette lady had taken her eyes off of Raquel.  
"Good Lord, where is she? Ah cannae find her anywhere." The Scottish female spoke her lingo as she looked around; traipsing her long navy dress around in the dirt as she walked through clumps of dirt and grass. Brushing the strands of her pulled back fringe that had fought to come loose she turned a corner to the nearby shore where she knew the Black Pearl would be… could her cousin have wandered off to look at the pretty sea? "Raquel?"

The young girl stood on her tip toes as she watched the monkey on the wall – the monkey was called Jack and a man called Hector Barbossa had told her that. He had walked onto the ship and Raquel was told she could play with Jack the Monkey for a while; why hadn't Barbossa had taken heed to the age of the youngster, really a five year old girl should not be left on her lonesome; truly. Illyana's orbs glistened as she spotted the young blonde who was swaying slightly as her light green dress flew in the wind.  
"Pretty monkey… wait… no come back!" Raquel spoke to Jack the Monkey as he scurried off somewhere on his two front paws – it was no understatement that the five year old was upset. Illyana watched as her cousin's light green eyes looked down to the floor tears forming – threatening to fall.

As she looked back up Raquel was shocked to see someone towering over her with dark hair with beads weaved into them, a drunken expression on his features as he struggled to stay still as he was standing… Raquel knew what a drunk was and was thinking the man before her to be a drunk.  
"What's your name?" A simple question came from the girl's lips wondering if he was sober enough to know.  
"Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Illyana could help but smile at her cousin's reaction.

'_Jack… Jack… Wait….'_ Raquel blinked. "I thought you were a monkey." Her small arms crossed around her front as the youngster gave him a quizzical look.  
"Huh?" Jack asked as Raquel flew questions and answers at him as she was obviously confused. What did catch Jack's dark eyelinered eyes was the form of Illyana standing in the background looking helplessly at them. Wording the word 'help' to Illyana, as the girl was shocked to see Jack the Monkey jump up on Jack's shoulder, Jack was shocked to see her shake her head. 

"Monkey, man, monkey, man, monkey, man…" Raquel spoke off in a monotone pointing to both Jack's now you may think this normal for a five-year-old… but strange as she was getting more and more confused. "Monkey, man, monkey, man…" Illyana had a fit of the giggles, she hadn't giggled this much from that time Will had been pushed down from the rush of the waves and banged into her, nearly pushing both of them from the Black Pearl. "Man… monkey?" Somehow Raquel managed to get more confused and pointed to Jack when she had said monkey.  
"Uh… no?" This was all that Jack needed and Illyana could tell that too. Laughing uncontrollably the Lady walked over and took Raquel's hand.  
"The monkey turned into a man, Illyana." The brunette ruffled the blonde's pigtails…  
"No darling. The monkey was named after the man." Only this caused more confusion from the young girl as her carer for that day pulled her off towards the Beckett estate. Jack Sparrow just stood there; the bottle of rum he held in his hand still half full as his eyes sailed down to it. He had expected to have finished it by this time but this little girl had stopped him.

Shrugging his shoulders Jack let what happened slide away into the past and placed the bottle of rum to his lips and finished it off in one gulp, thinking of how to tell Will what he had let himself in for if Illyana's cousin had met Will the parakeet as this was a beautiful bird that Elizabeth had named for her ex-fiancée, Jack also knew that he better warn his girlfriend not to let her cousin – as this was how Illyana and Elizabeth were related – too. Well yes it was strange; after they had rescued Jack; Elizabeth and he got together and they were still going strong; but the rum was not; he threw the bottle to the ground and walked aboard the Black Pearl ready for another adventure… and bottle of rum.


End file.
